Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly to a driving device of a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a flat panel display has a plurality of display pixels. Each pixel has a drive transistor and a light-emitting element. The driving transistor generates a driving current according to an image signal. The light-emitting element emits the corresponding luminance according to the driving current.
Due to the influence of manufacturing process, different pixel driving transistors may have different threshold voltages. When different driving transistors receive the same image signal, they may produce different drive currents, and the light-emitting elements exhibit a different brightness accordingly.
In order to avoid the brightness of the light-emitting element being affected by the threshold voltage of the corresponding driving transistor, the conventional practice uses a compensation unit to compensate for effects caused by the threshold voltage of the driving transistor. However, with the development of technology, the size of the flat panel display is increased. If each pixel is integrated with a compensation unit, it will reduce the aperture ratio of the display.